


四方天空

by eunhyukmoon



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 14:55:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17226113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eunhyukmoon/pseuds/eunhyukmoon
Summary: 私设多





	四方天空

这四方的天空里没有未来。

整座孤岛上就这么一个白色墙体的建筑物，里面的政治犯杀人狂每天都能听到墙外海浪的拍击声，天气好的时候，也可以看到海鸥从头顶飞过，这里远离喧嚣，却又堕入黑暗。

李东海是住在监狱最中心位置的政治犯，他的上方是监狱长的住处。

这所监狱里不怎么来新人，在这里的都是罪大恶极的人，李东海看起来和这个毫无生气的地方格格不入。他美的惊艳，眼睛里似乎能盛下宇宙，白暂的小身板看起来一捏就能碎，套上那宽大破烂的囚服，明眼人都知道他是被诬陷的。

只是无论监狱里的糙汉怎么套话，都没摸出个所以然来。

又是一天送饭的时刻。

李东海抖抖身上的落灰，从那狭小的窗口接过不冷不热的饭菜，回头望望墙上的刻印，整整齐齐的九排划痕，每排七个印子。他叼起那有缺口的餐具，举起双手用手铐又划下一个痕来。

吃完饭李东海就乖巧的坐在床上，他在等人。

月光透过那狭小的窗户，穿过上了锈的铁栅栏，昭示着夜晚的降临。

李东海竖起耳朵紧闭双眼，他听到了楼上嗒嗒的皮鞋声，一步一步不慌不忙的在向自己靠近，外面的小狱警早就没在站岗了，所以男人踹开门的时候对上了李东海慌张如鹿的眼神，他修长纤细的手摩挲着腰上的枪，面无表情的扫一眼不大的囚房，开口就是低沉的质问：“他们抢你的为什么不说？”

“只不过是生活用品。”李东海无所谓的摇摇头，“反正赫你会给我的。”他说这话的时候理所当然的晃晃双腿，悠然的样子像个小孩。李赫宰阴沉的脸庞浮上一摸不已察觉的笑：“这里可没有免费的东西。”

“我知道。”

这实在算不上温柔的亲吻，准确的来说是奶狗的啃噬，李东海不得章法的咬着人的嘴唇，努力讨好的样子让李赫宰心情大好。男人一把撤碎那根本算不上遮挡物的囚服，带着常年握枪的手茧有一下没一下的捏着那两瓣臀肉，两人的舌尖像那响尾蛇暗红的毒尾，纠缠在一起吞下对方的口水发出啧啧的声音，李赫宰眯着，手指顺着臀肉上还没完全消下去的印子打转，然后突然间一使劲，掐住那一下块嫩皮，如愿以偿的换来身下人呜呜的呻吟。

他把比自己小一号的手放在腰上冰凉的手枪上：“想要吗？”

李东海愣了一下，手掌传来的冰凉却捂热了他的心脏，果不其然男人是爱他的，一个狱警把手枪递给囚犯，如果不是想要丢掉官职，那就是想放对方逃跑。李东海猫一样的小爪挠在男人早已撑起帐篷的下半身，甜腻的嗓音从唇齿间飘出：“更想要这个啊赫。”

李赫宰在享受美食上一向很有自制力，他伸出两个修长的手指放进人的嘴里，开口是不容置疑的命令：“舔。”李东海笑笑，粉嫩的舌尖绕着指节吮吸，拉出透明的银丝来。他可没有男人那么有耐心，抓住男人的手腕就往身后的穴口里戳，见男人不动，一把扯开裤链放出那个见过多次面的家伙，把上面的前列腺液用小一号的手抹开。

“啧，小骚货。”

一个天旋地转，李东海就被身穿黑色警服的男人压在那张不大的床上，李赫宰一口啃在那上下滑动的喉结上，他心疼人，手指抚平了褶皱，又来回旋转按压，哪知李东海一个翻身骑座在自己身上，双颊带着欲红哑着嗓音：“痒。”李赫宰眯着眼，双手掐着人的腰肢，肉刃就这么直挺挺的刺穿李东海的下体，激的怀里人开始浪叫：“就是这样啊赫！”没有什么小幅度的适应期更没有什么九浅一深的技巧，男人粗大的器物准确的碾压在那个凸点上，李东海能够清晰的感受到柱体上青筋的跳动，肉棒暴力的撑开紧致的甬道，不大的囚房里全是色情的交合声，肠道上的穴肉像千万张小嘴容纳男人的分身，李赫宰被吸的头皮发麻，捏住人早已挺立的红樱：“你可真是欠肏。”话音刚落下身就开始大开大肏的撞击，发出靡靡的啪啪声，不多的肠液和口水糊在那已经红肿的穴洞旁，李东海早就承受不住这样的情事，软了身嘤嘤的求饶。

“哈啊…赫……不 不行了……慢…啊！”

李赫宰一口咬住李东海敏感的耳垂：“你刚刚可不是这么说的，小家伙。”

“你得喂饱我。”

李赫宰抽出分身的时候下体发出啵的一声，他把人翻个面，让李东海的屁股翘起来对着自己，掰开人的臀缝，往殷红的穴口里塞进一个圆圆的带线物体后，再扶着自己涨的生疼的巨物挤进那一张一合的小嘴开始肏动起来。

“赫，有东西……不舒服”最敏感的地方得不到戳弄，李东海难耐的扭扭腰，“别急。”李赫宰用嘴咬住遥控器，牙齿准确无误的按下按钮。

“啊啊啊……不……不要……嘶好爽……哈啊”

跳蛋在李东海的前列腺点上不知疲倦的跳动着，硬是把人逼出眼泪来，而李赫宰这时也没停下身下的活塞运动，双重刺激直接让李东海喊到只剩气音，猫咪般的唇瓣现在和下半身一样也合不拢，口水就这么顺着下巴滑下去，淋的那漂亮的锁骨像是抹上了精油一般闪闪发亮。李东海的前端早就射不出东西了，一开始浓稠的精液到现在只剩清寡寡的水，他抱着人呜呜哭出身来：“赫，不要了好不好。”

男人摸摸他微长的卷发，吻掉他晶莹的泪水，终于在数十次抽插里将滚烫的白浊灌满李东海的小腹。他的男孩早就累的闭上了双眼，李赫宰把人抱起来清理干净，捡起地上的手铐悄悄在里面放上了布条，含情脉脉的啄吻了一下猫咪的唇瓣，转身再次关上了那个没有锁的铁门。

确定人走后李东海睁开朦胧的双眼，外面的天刚刚亮，他想起那天自己在法院上被判下无中生有的罪名，把自己纤细的手腕放进手铐里，然后又在墙上划下一痕。

我愿意在这没有未来的四方天空里，甘愿沦陷于你。


End file.
